Silver Facades
by FeatherRainbowdancer
Summary: My mother is a model,who has had her face on the cover of 'Witch Weekly' for over twenty times. My father and brother are manager and seeker for the National Irish Team. And I, I am culumnist for 'The Hogwarts Cauldron'.


**Hi guys, here is a new story I came up with only today. I know that I have still an other story going on, but I simply had to start this one too. ******

**Just to be clear, I don't own any of the characters you recognize. **

**Chapter one: ****the column:**

"_A recent meeting with the press confirmed the rumours that have been going around lately. Sara Morgan seeker for the National Irish Youth Team, or 'The Bloody Dragons', like they call themselves, will not play in the upcoming quidditch season, which will start the 15__th__ of October with the game of England against Scotland. She said to have thrown away a lifetime of experience in school life years ago and wants to pick this thread up again. The questions whether she will be home-schooled in order to still be able to practice or to what school she will be going, still remain unanswered._

_The coach of The Bloody Dragons didn't want to elaborate about the subject during an interview with The Daily Prophet, which leaves whole the world guessing at whatever her decision will be._

_I know that papers should be objective, but I can't keep from saying that I admire Sara Morgan's decision. For all people should know (even those who keep saying there is nothing more important in life than quidditch) that there is something out there that will always be waiting for you, will always comfort, will always be there for you whenever you need it and thing is friendship. Not only friendship of people you befriended a long while ago, but also the appreciation of the people who stand behind you. You may not always notice those people; but one thing is sure, they are always there. Carpe diem, or seize the day. Be happy with your life and go on. Whatever decision you make, it is always yours and meant to make your life a little more bearable._

_This column was written to basically show my support to Sara Morgan._

_Sophie Lynch, your weekly quidditch column writer."_

I was sitting in my compartment in the Hogwarts Express, when an angry brown-haired boy with red robes and a quidditch captain-badge came marching in.

"Since when are you so eager to see me?" I asked sarcastically.

"What does this have to mean, Lynch?" Oliver Wood cried at me angrily. He showed me a copy of 'The Hogwarts Cauldron', a weekly magazine that reported about everything that was going on in and around Hogwarts. I happened to be a reporter for that magazine and I wrote a little column on the left of page six – nothing important – about quidditch. Oliver Wood showed me page six and he had his index pointed at my column.

"What's wrong with it? Have you become the new editor or so?" I said still sarcastically.

"Don't play with me, Lynch. You know well enough that I am talking about this column as a quidditch player."

"So, I ask you again. What's wrong with it?" My voice had now lost its sarcasm, for I began yelling like him.

"This is a quidditch column and you are bloody talking about me! That's what wrong!"

"For your information, Wood. One, this is indeed a quidditch column. Two, you are a quidditch captain, so – if I would be writing about you, I would be still writing about quidditch. Three, I would never write about you. Four, get the bloody hell OUT OF HERE!" The last part I yelled as loudly as I could and I pushed him out of my compartment, throwing his copy of the paper at his head in doing so.

Oliver Wood POV:

When I was thrown out of Sophie Lynch's compartment, I walked back to mine, but halfway,

I met some nice looking blond haired girl.

"She must be playing quidditch." I said to myself.

The girl looked quite lost, so I asked her what was wrong.

"I am looking for Sophie Lynch. Do you happen to know where she is?" When she said that, my first reaction was to say no, because there was no way I would be going back there. But my surprise was complete when she added that it was about that same article as I had been complaining to Lynch about. Maybe she was here for the same thing. So, I went with the girl towards the compartment I had been forced to leave a few minutes ago.

Sophie Lynch POV:

I was still fuming, when I saw bloody hell Wood entering my compartment again. Only this time, there was a girl with him.

"Oh great!" I thought. "Probably also some freak that's going to complain about 'the lowering level' of my column."

"Success." Oliver Wood said to the girl. I shot him a dirty look, but I immediately looked again at the girl. She sure was pretty and she had some nice muscles, but I just hoped she would be gone quickly again.

"So, are you Sophie Lynch from that column?" the girl asked. Great, so she WAS some kind of freak.

I tried to answer in my sweetest voice: "Yeah, that's me. But before you start, I would like to state that comment is highly appreciated but preferably in a letter, directed at 'The Hogwarts Cauldron'. The editor will then give it to me."

"Oh," the girl said "I just wanted to say that I liked your comment about me."

"My comment about you? What do you mean? And I take it you are new here, since I have never seen you around?" I said in surprise.

"I am indeed new here. My name is Sara Morgan. Seen your and that boy's reaction, I presume that I am quite unrecognizable without my quidditch robes and accessories." She smiled.

"Oh Merlin's panties! Are you really…? Cool! I indeed admire you a lot and to be honest, I never believed a word of the rumours until you yourself confirmed them to the press."

"I am glad that there is at least someone out here still being rationally, for I have had quite enough of stupid remarks and always the same, annoying questions. But, to come to something more useful, can I sit here during the train ride to Hogwarts and will you please talk a bit about you, for I presume you know nearly everything about me?!"

"Wow, I really didn't know you liked to talk, but to start with number one of the questions, yes you may sit here." And off I started to talk about my past here at Hogwarts.

_~ flashback ~_

_It was a beautiful day for the 11__th__ of September. I was enjoying it to it's maximum, because as a third year I was on the Gryffindor house team. Or, at least, I had been last year as a chaser. This year, I wanted to do something else. My brother was seeker for the National Irish Quidditch Team and I had been training with him during holidays. And so I had discovered an unknown talent and a wish for not playing chaser but seeker instead. _

_This was what I would announce today to our captain, Oliver Wood, during try-outs. We didn't have a seeker anymore and every year, there were more people who tried out for the position of chaser than that of seeker. __I thought that I was totally right in my shoes to do this, so I went up to Oliver to ask him about it. _

"_What are you saying, Sophie Lynch? Are you leaving the team?" he asked a bit surprised._

"_No, I didn't say that. I just said that I would love to try out for the position of seeker this year."_

"_Are you crazy? We will be one player short if you do that!" Wood exclaimed._

"_Uhm, we will still be when I stay chaser. And besides, nobody turned up for the position of seeker." I tried to stay calm, although it was difficult. _

"_Lynch, don't try to mess up our friendship for this."_

"_I am not the one who is messing up our friendship! You are just too thick headed to really enjoy the __company of friends and you are too obsessed with quidditch to not even think about an other person's feelings!" I was starting to get mad at him. _

"_For your information, miss Lynch, I have a lot of friends and I do care about them."_

"_If you really do care about them, Oliver, you should at least let me try out."_

"_No. You won't try out. Besides, I didn't get the chance to tell you yet, but we have a seeker."_

"_Oh, so you have a seeker already. And who is it?" I tried to sound as neutral as possible._

"_Harry Potter, if you must know." I could tell Oliver Wood was getting really annoyed._

"_But he's a first year! I am two years older than him! He is not even allowed to have a broom!"_

"_If you have any problems with him, go and talk to Professor McGonagall for it is she who recruited him."_

"_You are so hard testing our friendship, Oliver!" Now, my angriness was reaching his top._

"_I am not and if you please will go back to the other chasers, so that I can start the try-outs."_

_I backed off really angry now. I wanted to yell at him, to hurt him, to hit him in the face for him not thinking about his friends. But Oliver Wood didn't let me go to where the other chasers were standing, for he grabbed my arm, spun me around and held me in an iron grip._

"_I changed my mind." My face started to lit up a bit. "You are not joining this year's chasers, nor will you try out for the position of seeker. You are of the team, Lynch." And with that, he let go of my arm and started his try-outs. _

_~ end of flashback ~ _

"So, and that's why I hate the guy. We haven't spoken since, although he has still tried a few times, thinking it hadn't affected our friendship. But, after a couple of months, I just flatly told him that he had ruined our friendship and that he was the biggest egoistical jerk I had ever met." At this point of my story, I stopped a moment, checking Sara's reaction. She started to giggle.

"Go on, it is so entertaining." She said. I smiled and thus, I continued.

"During holidays, I kept practicing with my brother, not telling anyone of my family I actually wasn't on the team anymore. And that's why I have a Firebolt, which happens to be the newest broom on the market, as you will probably know." Sara nodded her head in agreement.

"I never stopped liking quidditch, but it never became an obsession, like with the Wood guy. As I wasn't in the team anymore, I started practicing my other hobby: writing. And then I discovered a little column on page six of 'The Hogwarts Cauldron': the ancient quidditch columnist was about to leave school a year ago and so I picked it up. I became the new quidditch reporter and that way, I could write and enjoy quidditch at the same time, for it allows me to assist quidditch trainings, but only if I make a vow of never talking about what I heard or saw to anybody else who was not on the team. Quidditch players use me to recall a certain tactic, to keep information about every other player in the team, and that sort of things."

"Wow, amazing story of life you got there. All there is to say about me, is that I am a quidditch star."

"Well, you get that when your dad and brother are professional quidditch players and your mum a model, who has appeared on the front page of 'Witch Weekly' about a twenty times already." I laughed.

"You are a captivating narrator. Look how time flies by: it is getting dark already."

"You are right. Let's put our robes on. And besides, I hope you'll get sorted into Gryffindor. I will save you a seat."

"Thanks." Sara smiled. And then, with a shock, the train stopped.

**A/N: I'll leave it up to here for the first chapter. Next chapter will start with where I finished. ****And I love to get some feedback. So, review!!! I will love you for ever and you will get credited next chapter. ******


End file.
